Grievous: Aside the Empire
by Shebby
Summary: ON HIATUS: Grievous is back from Utapau and Luke Skywalker has found his trashed body. What happens? That's why you're supposed to read it...
1. Found

Pain

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars…

Pain. That's all he could feel as the flames engulfed his being. The screams that escaped his nonexistent lips pierced the air. Obi wan scoffed and tossed Grievous' blaster aside. The General's eyes steamed and his body sizzled as Kenobi stole his cruiser and sped off into the sky. Grievous had no last thoughts, no final words, nothing. He was dead, the end.

Or was it the end?

Years later, some say 18, some say 20. It doesn't make any difference either way. Many wonder what happened to all the scrap metal from the demolished droids during the Clone Wars. Some say they were taken by the empire and melted down into the metal they use now. That is partly true. But when the chance came, smugglers, thieves, dealers, and other sorts of scum gathered what they could, or at least enough to make some cash.

The Jawas were the ones who got the most off of Utapau, scavenging every last bit until they got their fill. It was there that they found the highest in quality droids. From Magna Droids to Droidika. But the finest thing they found, though he was scorched and broken, was the Droid General himself, or as the Clones called him "The Head Clanker".

Tatooine. Owen Lars and Luke Skywalker. This certain week they get their opportunity to trade or buy droids, mainly meant for cleaning up around the home or helping with Owen's crops. But this week was different, not only did they find two certain droids that had the Death Star plans with them, but they found something…something else.

"Hey Uncle Owen!" Luke shouted.

"Yes Luke?" Owen said as he handed over some money to a squeaking Jawa.

"Why do we need these droids anyway? We have enough at home."

"This one," Owen pointed to C-3PO, "can translate any language I need translated. Especially when it comes to those plant dealers down at the port."

Luke nodded.

"This one," He pointed to R2-D2, "well, this one was just recommended by him." He pointed to C-3PO again.

"They're all so boring." Luke grumbled. As Owen was dealing with the Jawa, Luke decided to have a look around their Sandcrawler. No Jawa paid attention to him as he climbed the ramp aboard the ship, they were more concerned on selling their droids, why care about a feeble-minded farm boy?

As Luke wondered the halls of the Sandcrawler, he tripped on a spare wheel that rolled out in front of his path. Cursing, he got to his feet, but before carrying on, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. It was large table, piled with something.

Luke crept over to it and stared at what lay there. He obviously didn't know what it was, but it looked interesting. The long skeletal mask, the burnt molding flesh on the inside of its chassis, and its multiple arms. The heart inside of its chest seemed to slowly beat as its two wrists, where its hands previously were, sparked and sizzled.

Luke gasped and jumped backwards. He quickly grabbed the table (luckily it floated) and raced outside.

"Uncle Owen!" Luke yelled.

"What is it now Luke?" Owen asked.

"Look at this." Luke brought over the mangled carcass to his Uncle, who nearly gagged when he saw it.

"What is that thing? It stinks like the rear-end of a bantha whatever it is." Owen plugged his nose.

"I don't know what it is. But it's organic, see? If I bought it, I'd fix it. I swear!" Luke pleaded.

"Alright, but keep it the garage. Be sure to keep that stink out."

After buying the mound of scrap metal, Luke dragged the gurney into the garage and began to work. Grabbing spare parts from the garage he started rebuilding the massive machine. Aside from the constant nagging from C-3PO the work went by swimmingly. It only took around 6 hours to complete it. That was with no bathroom or food breaks. Even when his Aunt an Uncle called him dinner he stayed and worked on the droid.

By now the organic pieces of him were placed into a large bacta tank. The eyes, heart, lungs, and brain were all placed inside, all in working condition, except for the lungs, which were really scarred.

The rest of the body was ready to work, but was built together with pieces of scrap. The arms were broken, and tired together with wire. The hands were built together with scrap droids and used pipes. The chest was sewn together with strong copper wire where it was burned and seemed to be torn open.

Luke brushed the dust off his hands and stood back to admire his work. The body stood at the doorway, reflecting light off every surface. 'What do I do now?' Luke thought to himself staring at the bacta tank.

He slowly approached the tank, and as doing so, the red eyes inside snapped open. The wires connected to the brain, connected to the outside speakers came to life.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The speakers screamed.

"Luke." He gasped.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BODY?" He demanded.

"I fixed it. It's over there."

"WHERE AM I? HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN? WHERE'S KENOBI?!" The creature bombarded Luke with questions.

"Um, you're on Tatooine. I don't know how long it's been, and if you're talking about Ben Kenobi, he lives off the edge of the canyons. It's funny, that's the second time someone has mention old Kenobi-"

"SILENCE!" The creature roared. "PUT ME BACK IN MY BODY! NOW!!"

"Now wait just a second. Why should I? I don't even know who you are yet."

The creature sighed through the speakers and spoke in a much calmer voice. "I am General Grievous, leader of the droid army, leader of the Separatists and obedient servant to Lord Sidious."

"Droid army?" Luke asked. "The droid army hasn't existed since the Clone Wars."

Grievous let out a low menacing growl. "Put me in my body and I'll explain everything later…"

--

A/N: God, how long has it been since I've written anything? I deleted a bunch of stuff a while back so now I only have this and my Phantom of the Opera ONESHOT.

So I will hopefully get more chapters up soon.

Yay Grievous.


	2. A Good Fix

"How did I survive?" Grievous asked quietly to himself, as Luke positioned the Kaleesh style mask over his eyes.

Luke soldered the mask onto the rest of Grievous' body, and stepped back. Grievous growled and slowly raised one of his arms. The metal creaked and squealed, and more of the white paint chipped off, and fell to the floor. He clenched his fist, and a cloud of dust escaped the hinges between his fingers. If he could, Grievous would have smiled.

It took nearly an hour to put all of him back together, but the end result was worth the wait.

"Wow." Luke whispered to himself. He sighed and sat back down in his chair, wiping off his sweaty forehead with a greasy rag.

Grievous wheezed, looking at his horrible excuse for a body. "Well, it's better than a bacta tank…" He slowly lifted up one of his knees, it made a loud 'CRUNCH', and he immediately set it back down.

"Here, lemme fix that." Luke said as he reached for a wrench. He went up to Grievous' rusted limb, and gulped. He knew Grievous was staring him down, he could feel it. Now, Luke was somewhat regretting grabbing this hunk of garbage from the Sandcrawler. Grievous scared him. There was just something sinister about this…this creature.

As soon as Luke was done, Grievous pushed him aside. He slowly raised his leg, it didn't make a sound. He slowly started to raise the other leg. It also came up silently. Slowly but surely, Grievous stood. One hand resting on the table, to keep his balance.

"Hand me that." Grievous growled, pointing to large brown blanket sitting on one of the counters. Luke tossed it to him, and he quickly wrapped it around his neck.

There was a moment of silence between them. Luke shifted uncomfortably in his seat, crossing his legs, and scratching his head. The silence was killing him. But he was afraid if he spoke up, Grievous would hack his head off. Grievous stared out the door, and seemed to be in some sort of awkward trance. The sounds of Grievous' motors and the wind blowing the sand outside, were the only things that were heard.

"You want to ask me something." Grievous murmured peacefully.

Luke was startled by Grievous' sudden comment, but he composed himself quickly and answered. "Um, yeah. How were you able to survive? Weren't you burnt alive? And on top of that, how did your body manage to stay alive through all these years? It just seems….impossible."

Grievous sighed. "When you've been through what I have, there's no such thing as 'impossible'." He turned around to face Luke completely. "The answer you are about to hear is quite disappointing, and not exciting in the least bit. If that's what you were hoping for?" Luke shrugged. Grievous growled, "The only way I survived, is that there was a leak in the ceiling above me. Thankfully the leak lead straight to the sick bay, so bacta dripped on me every few moments."

Luke pondered this for a moment. Grievous stood there impatiently, slightly tapping one of his massive toes. "It still sounds almost impractical." Grievous let out a low rumbling growl, which made Luke jump. "But then again, there's no such thing as impossible, right?"

Grievous huffed and turned to stare out the door again. Just as he was beginning to calm down again, C-3PO entered to room, whining about something as usual.

"Master Luke! It's R2 sir, he's missing!" This moment of course, being after they found Leia's message.

"What?" Luke exclaimed. He quickly grabbed some binoculars and rushed outside, bumping into Grievous on the way out, making him hiss in response.

Luke stared around the boundaries of the farm, and no sign of R2. "That R2 unit has always been a problem. These astro-droids are getting quite out of hand. Even I can't understand their logic at  
times." C-3PO sputtered.

"How could I be so stupid? He's nowhere in sight. Blast it!" Luke cursed.

"Pardon me, sir, but couldn't we go after him?" C-3PO asked.

"It's too dangerous with all the Sandpeople around. We'll have to wait until morning." Luke huffed, heading back inside.

"Morning it is." Grievous muttered quietly. With a 'swoosh' of his new cloak, Grievous disappeared into the darkness as Owen switched off the lights.

------

A/N: Sorry for the late update. But now that it's summer, I'll be writing a lot more. Believe me.


End file.
